This is an evaluation of a self-assembling yeast protein (Ty). A fusion protein with the P24 gag protein of HIV-I and Ty allows presentation of this internal HIV-1 protein in a virus-like particle. The endpoints of the study will be induction of CD8+CTL and mucosal immune responses.